Nurse Joy of Maroon Town
Ash, Misty, and Brock are sitting in a restaurant eating hamburgers when, over the radio, DJ Mary announces that Professor Oak's radio show is beginning. In this installment of the program, he explains how it is possible that Starmie's blinking crystal is somehow being used to communicate with beings from outer space. He ends with a poem about Starmie. Ash and Misty comment on how they think that the poem wasn't very good. Unsure about what to think, Brock adds that people say that you have to think about Pokémon poetry for a while to truly understand the deeper meaning. Over the radio, DJ Mary announces that she and Professor Oak will be doing a live recording of the show tomorrow at 1:00pm at the Maroon Town fairgrounds with a follow-up, question-and-answer session. Admission will be free! Brock becomes excited that Mary will be there as well and rapidly flips through his guide book in order to find where Maroon Town is. It is right on the way to Blackthorn City and is only one town away! Excited, they head off towards Maroon Town. Jessie, James, and Meowth are walking into Maroon Town at that moment and comment on how hungry and tired they are. They collapse from exhaustion when Meowth notices one of many posters on the buildings around them. Meowth explains that they are advertising a free public recording of Professor Oak's talk show, and after the taping, there is a free lunch buffet for the stars of the show. The three of them become excited and state that all they have to do is become the stars of the show! They quickly disguise themselves as DJ Mary, Professor Oak, and the "big-mouthed, overbearing producer that every show has to have". Hearing lots of talking, Nurse Joy walks over to greet the disguised Team Rocket. She wonders why they are here when they said over the radio that they wouldn't be in town until the following day. They create a story that because of all the loyal Pokémon fans in Maroon Town, they couldn't wait to make it there to meet them all as soon as they could. Impressed, Nurse Joy takes them over to the stage at that moment. At the stage, the three of them hungrily eat all of the food for tomorrow's luncheon. Before she goes off to get more food, Nurse Joy asks if James could answer some questions for the children. James worries about not knowing the answers, so Meowth sits behind him with many books in order to find the answers. One child asks "What exactly is that leek thing that Farfetch'd is always carrying around?" Meowth can't find the answer quickly enough so James says that it is a hockey stick. Amazed, the children ask him more questions. Another boy asks why Electric-type attacks don't work on Pokémon like Quagsire even though it is a Water type. James, after getting the answer from Meowth, explains that it is both a Water type and Ground type so electricity doesn't affect it because of its Ground-type characteristics. The children begin to ask too many questions too quickly when a group of people carrying cameras appear in front of Jessie. Because they are the DJ Mary Fan Club, they happily welcome DJ Mary to town and ask if they can all take her picture. Team Rocket becomes caught up in all of the excitement. Later, in a hotel's hot spring, they all relax and scheme about all the other freebies that could come their way. The following morning, the real Professor Oak and DJ Mary wonder why Nurse Joy says that they already came, and she shows Team Rocket, disguised as the two of them, eating at the breakfast table. The children from the day before come to the real Professor and say that they don't believe Farfetch'd carries around a hockey stick, it must carry around some sort of root. He explains that it is not a root or a hockey stick, but the stem from a plant. The children become angry because the Professor must be lying to them because they are kids. Ash and his friends walk up and say hello to the Professor. Brock becomes infatuated with Mary until Misty pulls him away by the ear. Nurse Joy asks if they can tell who those people at the breakfast table are and Team Rocket becomes worried if they are caught. Jessie tells James that their only shot is to play the bluff for all it is worth. Misty then suggests a contest in order to prove which Professor is real. This contest becomes the radio show. The contest will consist of three questions. The first Professor to answer two of the three correctly will be deemed the winner. Nurse Joy begins reading the first question. "What is the evolved form of Slowpoke that-" she says when Professor A, the real Professor Oak, says that the correct answer is Slowbro. Although this is correct, there was more to the question. The rest of the question asks what the name of Psychic attack that Slowbro learns upon reaching level 46. James, disguised as Professor B, does not have a clue; upon the buzzer, he says that he has Amnesia. Amnesia, luckily, is the correct answer. The second question consists of a silhouette that must be identified. James thinks it is the hand of a Sudowoodo while Professor Oak believes it is an Aipom's tail, which is the correct answer. Worried about losing, Meowth comes onstage dressed as the producer and suggest that the last question should be a poetry contest. Concerned, Jessie confronts James who then explains that he was the champion stand-up poet in grade-school for three years and even won the Golden Tongue Award. DJ Mary says they need a theme when, from under Meowth's coat, something says "Wobbuffet!" Everyone agrees and James begins with his poem. Everyone is puzzled when he explains that the poem applies to one small element of Wobbuffet's life as well as the struggles of all people to understand their own lives. Nurse Joy announces that Professor A is the one and only Professor Oak. James contradicts her on how she can think that his "pompous dribble" is superior to his poem. She then explains that James's poem had no understanding of Pokémon poetry, which she knows because she is a fifth level master of Pokémon poetry! She then goes on explaining how all of Professor Oak's poems have one thing in common: the power to reassure and relax people. Joy then states that James is the fake Oak and an amateur at Pokémon poetry when Wobbuffet falls out from under Meowth's coat. Upon being found out, Team Rocket says their motto and uses Weezing in order to escape in their balloon, along with all the catered lunch. Ash begins to send out one of his Pokémon when Professor Oak sends out a Pidgey that he caught along the way. Pidgey uses Quick Attack to cut the rope carrying. Unsuspecting of Pidgey's power, Team Rocket is blown away by its Gust attack. After Pidgey comes back, the children from before run up to Professor Oak and apologize for believing he was fake. He does not mind and only wants to talk about Pokémon with the children. Later, hanging from a limb on the side of a cliff, Team Rocket yells for help. James thinks of another poem. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Johto Region Category:Twins Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Screenshots Category:Muggles Category:Siblings Category:Nurse